


A Selfless Man

by murdergatsby



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Dom Will, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-The Wrath of the Lamb, Rough Sex, Will Graham is a dick (to Hannibal's benefit), very brief mention of canon death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Will "processes his feelings" for Hannibal on the floor of their pantry.





	A Selfless Man

**Author's Note:**

> My 11th entry for [Kinktober2017](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017)! The goal is, for everyday of October 2017, to post a small ficlet of either Hannigram or another Madancy (rare)pairing. I am aiming for them to be under 1k each but, who knows! Things happen.
> 
> This one in-particular is Hannigram, for the October 11th prompt, "Orgasm Denial." This is a headcanon I've had for a bit- that Hannibal and Will have sex shortly after their fall, but it's not anything further than sex. Will is working through his feelings for Hannibal, on Hannibal, and Hannibal is okay with it because he *knows* that Will is going to understand himself someday. That, and Hannibal is kind of into Will hurting him so. This HC changes in depth depending on my mood. Today it's just smut. And these notes are longer than the fic.
> 
> As usual, I hope you guys like it. ^^

Hannibal’s pants were around his ankles, shoes still on. They were scuffing.

Will had a fist in Hannibal’s hair, pulling his head and neck back in the shape of a ‘c.’ His other hand pinned Hannibal’s wrists to his spine as he plowed into him. He was applying most of his weight there, holding him flat against the tile of the pantry floor with his thighs on either side of him. Hannibal couldn’t move if he wanted to.

Well, he could move. He just _didn’t_ want to.

They had just reopened this element of their relationship. Sex was something they had dabbled in before- before Hannibal ran to Italy, before his incarceration, when Will didn’t know Abigail was still alive… _when_ Abigail was still alive. Hannibal had expected it to take Will longer to ease into it again, but it hadn’t. Will had just changed his approach.

He had been reborn, after all. He was something new. Moreover, Hannibal knew that Will’s feelings _regarding Hannibal_ had him feeling _complicated._ The aggression and the power he felt the need to express made sense, and Hannibal was in no way bothered by the way Will needed to punish him to process. In fact, he was thriving off it; he was thriving off what he had sculpted Will into.

When Will came, he released Hannibal’s hair and moved his grip to the back of his neck. Hannibal groaned and writhed, rubbing his sensitive cock on the floor and gaining no relief from it. The whole front of his body ached, but Will didn’t let him up until he was completely done; he continued to thrust into him until he felt empty, then rested with his weight over Hannibal’s back.

Will’s knees were the only things that hurt him and, when they couldn’t take any more stalling, Will removed himself. He helped Hannibal on to his back by rolling him at the hip, gripping into him with soft fingertips and gentle pressure. He kissed him dryly on the shoulder and, to Hannibal’s surprise, put a hand to Hannibal’s cock.

Hannibal tensed beneath him, sighing peacefully at the concept of something _good_. Then, Will took his hand away and helped himself to his feet.

“I’m tired.” He murmured, turning towards the pantry door. “Take care of yourself.”

The Will he had first met would have never thought himself capable of something this jarring, this insensitive. The action- the _concept_ of Will doing this to him, and just leaving him there like that- had him arching against the floor and moaning into the heat of the room. His need would have tickled him with embarrassment, if not for his knowledge that Will wasn’t looking at him anymore.

Will turned off the lights on him, walking to what Hannibal assumed was his room, and Hannibal took himself into his hand. Pride, was the emotion he felt. Will listened to him finish himself off through the thin plaster of the walls.


End file.
